Troodon
Troodon was a small troodontid dinosaur whose remains have been found in northern North America. Despite their appearance, they are not fully related to raptors. It has one of the highest known brain size-to-body mass ratios of any dinosaur. It's eyes face forward giving it binocular-vision, something that most herbivorous dinosaurs don't have, giving them an advantage to seeing well in the dark. Troodon is present in Primal Prey and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Troodon is a small, agile dinosaur introduced in the June 20, 2012 update. Thanks to the animal's large forward-facing eyes, it can spot a hunter or other potential prey from a large distance and see well at night. It is extremely dangerous and will attack the hunter at close range. However, it will flee if it notices the hunter from a distance. Troodon ''has more health than ''Velociraptor. Earth's Troodon ''show more signs of fear of larger dinosaurs, and could easily be scared off by a human, if they were alive today. Biology Possibly the smartest animal on FMM UV-32, this bird-like dinosaur can easily outwit both its prey and its predators, including the hunter! It is much larger and fiercer than Earth's species, and as a result is much less fearful of hunters and large dinosaurs. This is likely a case of insular gigantism, when an organism evolves to be larger on isolated locations, usually due to island conditions or limited food supply. While Earth's species had a raptor-like sickle claw on each foot for disemboweling prey, the FMM UV-32 species lacks this feature. It is likely that evolution traded this killing claw in exchange for sheer size. It is a very recently discovered dinosaur on the planet, and this is possibly due to its great intelligence, which allowed it to elude hunters and scientists for ten years. ''Primal Prey In Primal Prey, the Troodon is a small and cunning predator. It is the smallest dinosaur in the game, so it hunts in packs to take down larger prey. A pack of Troodon can be a nuisance, but with proper evasion techniques they can be dealt with. They often attack with a group of Utahraptor, possibly hoping to scavenge off the larger predators' kills. A Troodon can weigh anywhere between 60 and 80 lbs, and a mere 76 lbs will earn a star in the trophy room. Gender differences *'Male'- pale body with lime green stripes; black and red rings line the arms and ankles. A red stripe outlined with black runs across the shoulders, and down the back and snout. *'Female'- pale body with dull, tan stripes. Trivia * The Troodon, Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Oviraptor, and Amargasaurus, are the first new official animals for a ''Carnivores'' game in about 10 years. * A Troodon and Utahraptor appear in promotional art for the June 20, 2012 update for Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter on Tatem Games' website.http://tatemgames.com/game/4/carnivores-dinosaur-hunter.html * Troodon was first introduced to fans on the Carnivores Facebook page in a video displaying an idle animation. However, Troodon seemingly wanders around the map without one in the final build, similar to Allosaurus and Velociraptor. It is currently unknown why this animation was removed. * The Troodon in the game more closely resembles Compsognathus. * A pair of small theropods that may be Troodons are seen in the bottom left corner of the Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter title art. Gallery troodon2.PNG|Troodon roaming Ravaren's Bridge troodon3.PNG troodon4.PNG|Troodon in Manya Jungle troodon5.PNG|Troodon kills the Hunter Troodon6.PNG|A dead Troodon References Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Animals in Primal Prey Category:Dangerous pointable animals